


Sunday Morning

by rosiedeplume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, WinterShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Steve loves Sunday mornings at home.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For anais-ninja-blog on tumblr, who said: "I always like WinterShieldShock, and I like silly domestic arguments, but it always seems easier for the argument to be between Darcy and Steve or Steve and Bucky. What might Darcy and Bucky argue about, and how would Steve play peacemaker? All the fluff." Thanks to bloomsoftly for the quick look-over!

Steve loved Sunday mornings at home. If he was here, that meant there was no mission and no training, just time to relax in bed with his loves. 

The sun streamed through the gauzy curtains, filling the room with a pleasant haze. Steve lay flat, his art history book propped up on his chest. (He’d been trying to dig into it properly for  _ months. _ ) Bucky was reclined on a pile of pillows beside him, sipping his coffee with eyes closed in bliss. Their feel tangled together under the covers, and Steve thought that if he never made it to heaven, this would be enough. 

“You absolute  _ fucker _ .”

Darcy’s outburst echoed down the hall to the bedroom. When the sound of a slammed cupboard followed, Steve looked up from his book. “You alright, Darce?” he called out.

She stomped down the hall, hair whirling around her as she stopped in the doorway. “Bucky, how could you?” 

Bucky, eyes still closed, replied, “Hmm?” and gripped his mug a little tighter.

Darcy turned to Steve, accusation in her eyes. “This bastard took the last of the coffee.” Her fists clenched at her sides. “He went into my  _ secret stash _ .” she hissed.

Steve turned his head to look at Bucky, who slurped loudly from his cup, a smug look on his face. “Ain’t that secret if I can find it, Doll.”

“It was for emergencies.  _ MY _ emergencies.” Darcy looked ready to spit fire, her cheeks rosy with anger. 

Bucky took another remorseless sip. “Early bird gets the coffee. You slept in. Assumed you didn’t want it.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and put his book down with a sigh. “Okay  _ children. _ ” Steve looked at each of them pointedly as he shifted up onto his elbows. “Here’s what we’re going to do. Bucky can go get more coffee-“ 

“Hey!”

“-And I’ll start making it up to you.” 

Darcy glared at Bucky, who then threw a pouty look at Steve. “Aw, why do I have to get up. I can make it up to her. Right Darce?” Bucky’s attempt at a disarming wink was somewhat hampered by the fact that he kept drinking as he did it. 

Steve shook his head, trying to hold in a smile. “No. You finished it, you go get more. It’s only fair.” At Bucky’s whine he continued. “You can join us after you get back.  _ And _ make another pot. Does that sound fair, Darce?” 

She bit her lip, the corner of her mouth lifting in a smirk. “It’s a start.” She took the last few steps over to the bed and snatched the mug from Bucky’s hands before jumping back and gulping it down with a victorious grin. 

“Hey!” Bucky bolted up off the bed and pulled her down with an arm around her waist. 

Steve snorted in laughter and tugged a giggling Darcy to his side, before pushing Bucky towards the edge of the mattress. “Go, coffee thief.” Bucky grumbled, but picked up his pants from the floor and wrestled them on. Darcy leaned into his chest, pressing kisses to his skin.

Suddenly, Steve was hit with a brilliant idea. “Hey, Buck. I bet I can make our girl cum twice before you get back.” He felt Darcy’s quick intake of breath against his chest. Bucky froze and turned slowly, his eyes gone dark with want. 

Darcy tipped her head back to look at Steve. “Ooh, I like the sound of this.” She twisted in Steve’s arms. “What do you say, Bucky? Are we on?” 

Bucky’s eyes narrowed, a wicked smile on his face. “Oh, we’re on.” He spun around and bolted down the hall, the front door banging shut behind him. 

Darcy’s deep belly laugh spurred Steve into motion. He flipped Darcy onto her back and dove between her thighs. 

_ Forget heaven, _ he thought to himself,  _ this is paradise. _


End file.
